


The Beginning of a New Storm

by Writer_Architect



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Pansy Parkinson, Auror Ron Weasley, Cancer Arc, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healer Draco Malfoy, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts, M/M, Minister for Magic Harry Potter, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Neville Longbottom, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Unspeakable Hermione Granger, businessman Blaise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Architect/pseuds/Writer_Architect
Summary: The lives of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter as they know it are going to change. Being the Minister for Magic is going to prove very difficult if his boyfriend is hiding something important from him and Healer Draco Malfoy is going to face his challanges all alone in the hope to spare his kind-hearted boyfriend some heart-ache. Unspeakable Hermione Granger is trying to find out what is going on , Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini are concerned for their best friend , Ron Weasley is figuring  out strategies to help with the latest case and everything is Basically going downhill.New characters are thrown into this mix, a very talented and extremely powerful healer by the name of Arulia Maurya .
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Susan Bones/Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones/Theodore Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Beginning of a New Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic . Any and all comments are appreciated , Please read , give notes and advice . Leave kudos if you like it , if you don't like it comment on how I can improve.

Harry was home before Draco thankfully, and he wanted to do something special for his boyfriend. Being the Minster for Magic was a tough job and more often than not he couldn’t take the time out to spend with Draco. As he had spent the last 2 weeks in Bulgaria, getting the issues sorted out.s Draco for his part never complained, as he himself was busy with the St. Mungo’s Dark arts department.

Harry and Draco reacquainted and then became friends in their 8th year at Hogwarts. After the trials Draco had apologised to everyone he wronged, starting with Hermione and ending with him. Somehow along the way they became friends and then more. Ron was shocked, Hermione being the smartest witch of their generation had figured out already. She had given them the _most_ smug expression along with Pansy Parkinson, and _wasn’t that_ a terrifying combination? Somehow along the way the Slytherins have managed to slither their way into the hearts of strong-willed Gryffindor, kind Hufflepuff and clever Ravenclaws alike.

Harry being with Draco promoted a lot of unusual relationships Hermione(G) and Blaise(S) , an odd threesome of Luna(R) , Susan Bones(H) and Theodore Nott(S) , Pansy(S) and Ron(G) , and Neville(G) and Ginny(G) having open relationships with the Greengrass sisters Daphne(S) and Astoria(S).

When Harry had got outed by Skeeter, he had vehemently tried to break-up with Draco, saying that it wasn’t safe for them to be together, that Draco will not be able to handle the press infact he didn’t want Draco to need to handle the press , that he shouldn’t have to. Draco being Draco had not listened to a word he said and promptly shut him up with a very passionate kiss and a wonderful night full of sex, blowjobs, and rimming and after that Harry’s resolve has weakened considerably.

So after 5 years into their relationship and they were still going as strong as ever. Harry was very much planning to propose to Draco, but after he had resigned as the current Minster, which wasn’t possible until the next 2 years. Draco was willing to wait for him, bless him, so until the next election he would have to be content with calling Draco his boyfriend.

Shaking out of his reminiscing, Harry made his way towards the kitchen, in the beautiful and extravagant townhouse in the upside of London which both Draco and he had chosen, he washed his hands and set to make a nice, hearty meal. They had house-elfs , but almost everytime they ended up cooking themselves , and wasn’t that a surprise that Draco Malfoy ,heir of the Malfoy Estates , lone owner of anything and everything Lucius and Narcissa built, knew how to cook and not only that but cooked brilliantly. It had been a shock for Harry when he first came to know of this but since then, it was a honor to watch and eat Draco’s cooking. Today he thought he was going to make a 3-couse meal as he had time on his hands and he hadn’t cooked in a long time and he was going to see Draco after almost 2 weeks so he felt justified in going a little overboard. For starters he was going to make Prawn Cocktail with homemade sauce, for main-course he was gong to do Roast lamb with spring herb crumbs, and for desert he was going for Pear & Blackberry crumbles. After almost 3 hours just as he was putting the desert in the oven and cast a _statis charm_ on prawns and the lamb, he heard the front door open, and saw Draco step through, he still looked as gorgeous as ever. Even though he looked extremely tired with dark circles under his eyes and seeming dead on his feet, that he didn’t even notice that Harry was standing in the hall.

“Draco?”

His wipped around so fast that he must have gotten whiplash.

“Harry?” his eyes widening, and before Harry knew it he had an armful of his blonde boyfriend hugging the life out of him. “Wh-What are you doing here?”

“What? Am I not welcome in my own home now ?” he said with a cheeky smile.

“No- I mean yes, of course you are welcome, this is your home, but what are you doing here as of now , I thought you weren’t coming back till next week? That’s what I asked, you prat.” Draco said .

“The matter got solved early so I got home early, hey , why don’t you go clean up? , you look dead on your feet, and I’ll serve us dinner. I made lamb . huh ?”

“Yeah, I most certainly feel dead, it was a busy week at St Mungo’s . “

“Go clean up. I’ll be in the kitchen waiting for you.”

As Draco went for their bedroom upstairs and Harry went to the kitchen

little did they know that their lives were going to be turned upside down in just a few short days. The storm was approaching silently and they were the targets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
